


Playing Dirty part 1....

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: In Rappappa's room, it's playing just a little...





	Playing Dirty part 1....

**Author's Note:**

> There is sexual content in it, really hot, unfortunately Disneyland is not here !! Kids and all sensible people, thanks to look for another amusement park please ^^ !

Otabe : Miss President, what’s under your dress…?

Salt : Hey, you…. AAAHHHHH..!!!! Otabe, stop it !!!!

Otabe : I don’t want to stop…. Mmm….

Salt : No, please..!! I don’t w….AAAAAAAHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH..!!!!

Otabe : Ooh yes, you want me honey…. I’ll make you want me cause I really want to fuck you hard.

Salt : Ootabeee..!!!

Otabe : I miss my girlfriend, it’s been too long now….

Salt : Oootabeeeeee…!!! Aaahhhh..!!

Otabe : Wanna me to strip again honey…? Give up, dear…. I’m the strongest….

Salt : Ooohhh…!! I… I… aahaa..! Pleeaase… aaahhh..!!!

Otabe : So sex when you’re biting your lip, honey…. don’t tease me like that or I’ll give you a hard time…. mmm you want me to give you a hard time…? Make it rough…?

Salt : Nooo..!! Hmmpff..???!!! HMM !!!

Otabe : Mmm…. you’re my slave, dear Salt…. or should I say you’re my pet…. this collar suits you hehehe… I’ll give you pain….

Salt : HMMM..!!!!

Otabe : Miss President, you aware that you really turn me on right now…? Yes, you are…. for this I’ll give you EXTRA pain…. mmm….

Salt : Aaahhh aaaahhh oooohhhhh !!!! N.. Noo..!!

Otabe : Mmm…. I love to fuck you in your couch…. this is your top…. the one I already took…. right, honey…?

Salt : Oo..ta..be..!!! Aaaahhhhh !!!!! Yes..!!! Babyy…!! Aahh !!! Aahh !!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..!!!!

Otabe : Hungh..!! Yes..!!! Yeees..!!! Yes !!! Come on honey !!!! Make me powerful !!!! You’re the best !!!! Hold on to me… aaahhh !!! Yes, like this oohh it’s so… aaaahhh !!!!!

Salt : Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !!!!! Ooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeessss !!!!! Shit, baby you’re so gooood aaaahhhhh !!!!! Otabeeeeeeeeeee…!!!!

Otabe : ooohhhh Saaaaalt…!!!

Salt : I’m gonna break the wall…!!!

Otabe : Ooohhhh… aahhh…!!!!

Salt : I’m gonna break the door aaaaahhhhhh !!!!!

Otabe : Ooooohhhhhh yeeeeeesss !!!! Yeeeeeeeeeeessssss !!!!!

Salt : Hold on to me baby, yes..!!! Aaahhhh… Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh !!!! AND NOW I BROKE MY FUCKIN COUCH OOOHHHH YEEESSS !!!!!!!!!

Otabe : EH ????!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BOUM !!!!!!!

Salt : Ah.

Otabe : Aiie..!!!!! Salt, honey… you were too hard !! I thought you wanted to send me to hospital…you wanted to kill me ?? Haha… you were amazing, you…. Salt ? Honey ??

Salt : Zzzzz….rrrmmphh….

Otabe : DAMN IT, SALT !!!!!!! YOU’RE NOT LISTENING TO ME !!!!!!! HOW THE FUCK YOU’RE SLEEPING ?????????!!!!!!!!!

Salt : Mmh..? OAAAHHH !!! Hm… baby don’t shake me like that please…. I’m sleepy… I was dreaming…

Otabe : I’m offended. Yeah, I can see that !!

Salt : Well, fuck hard play hard you know…

Otabe : Hahahahaaa !!! You’re so cute when you’re sleeping… interesting…. dreaming about me mmm….

Salt : I was dreaming about Center.

Otabe : WHAT ????!!!!

Salt : Yeah. I want to see her…

Otabe : WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY ?????!!!!! ARE YOU KIDDIN ME ????!!!!

Salt : I love when you’re getting jealous and angry baby…. it makes me wet….

Otabe : Ho..honey..! I feel uncomfortable right now…

Salt : Hehe !! Don’t worry, I want to see Center cause I want her to bring me Sakura.

Otabe : Damn, you’re really someone… hah ?? What kind of business you want with Sakura ?!

Salt : Nothing in particular. I just want to ask her if Aquarium is still famous…

Otabe : Eh ? Then why don’t you go and ask Sakura directly ??

Salt : Dunno. I’m tired.

Otabe : Girl you’re weird… that’s why I love you…. you’re really addicted to her !

Salt : Hahaha, maybe ! No you’ll always be my favorite and you know it….

Otabe : Yeah, I know…. from what I heard, it seems like Nezumi deals with it financially.

Salt : That’s what worries me !!

Nezumi : Everything is going well, thanks.

Otabe : WAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!! N-NEZUMI ?????!!!!!

Nezumi : Woow, you’re both naked…. keep going, I’m just recording.

Salt : What the..????!!!! HEY !!!!!!

Nezumi : You don’t wanna be the next porn stars ? Shit. Don’t worry, I need to record in case both of you have to take a lawyer…

Otabe : NEZUMI !!!!!!! YOU COULD HAVE KNOCKED AT THE DOOR !!!!!!!

Nezumi : Sorry. I love to watch interesting things ! Especially when it’s a big meat…

Salt : Are you a pervert ?

Nezumi : You should go back to Dreamland, Salt.

Salt : What do you mean ?

Otabe : Nezumi, what are you up to ?!

Nezumi : Hey hey what suspicious thoughts, Otabeee… Be treated as a criminal, I’m shocked.

Otabe : Coming from you we never know what to expect ! Please, don’t play the victim what the fuck are you doing here ?!

Nezumi : Came to give you news about Aquarium that went bankrupt. Soo sad, so sad, I couldn’t save it ooh !!

Otabe : My god… this girl is a fucker !

Nezumi : But I caught a big meat for you hehe…

Otabe : I don’t know why I have a bad feeling..!!

Salt : Hm ?

Nezumi : Here she is, bring her, Queens !

Bakamono, Yoga and Magic coming, holding Sakura.

Sakura : Let me go..!!! Let me go !!!!!!

Bakamono : Girl, you’re so impatient ! Stop acting, you’re not in a movie !!

Yoga : This is for your sake and you know it.

Magic : What the hell are you scared of ?!

Salt : Ooh ! Impressive.

Nezumi : Welcome, Sakura-san !

Otabe : Well, that’s pro.

Nezumi : Right ? Hehe ! Salt.

Salt : Sa…ku…ra…

Otabe : Sakura, you feel uncomfortable. Don’t worry !

Nezumi : Yeah yeaaah, Sakura-san, what’s happening ? You heard Otabe, don’t worry we are family….

Sakura : I just don’t feel secure when you’re around, bitch !!! You’re plotting something, I know you want to kill me !!!!

Nezumi : Hey heeey. Why people have a negative opinion about me ? I’m the messenger of peace. To kill you ? Girl, we’re in family here, I won’t lay a hand on my sister…. Anyway… it’s time ! Salt ?

Salt : Sakura… hehehe… I’m happy….

Otabe : Ok, I guess it’s starting.

Bakamono : Woooooooow, amazing !!!

Magic : Hey, nothing happened yet… Be quiet, idiot.

Yoga : As long as Salt-san is happy, then I’m happy too.

Nezumi : Time to eat…. Salt.

Sakura : No..!!!

Salt : Sakura…. becoming my slave again…

Otabe : Hm. Interesting… we all wanna see it again, honey.

Sakura : Salt !!! Don’t..!!!

Salt : Looks like you’re ready….

Nezumi : Alright. Center, baby ?

Center enters.

Center : Yes, honey….(kiss) I know you’re impatient….

**Author's Note:**

> 1st part. Thank you for reading ;) !


End file.
